The Smothering (Mom-Swap AU)
The Smothering is a Fan-made episode of Steven Universe created by Comedic Interlude. The AU project is made as a Mom-Swap AU episode. Plot The Episode opens up with Steven Universe waking up in bed, only to find Peridot giving him a "health check-up". Steven questions why they had to do this every morning, and asks if they could do it once a week instead. Peridot denies it, saying it's better to gather the data as frequently as possible. Steven tells her that it won't stop him getting sick again, and he doesn't want her to worry too much over him, which Peridot brushes off. Jasper and Lapis Lazuli return to the Temple, and check in on Steven, who tells them that Peridot's been giving him health check ups everyday since he last got sick. Peridot marks this as her being "maternal", which includes removing Steven's second pillow so he wouldn't get smothered in his sleep, which Jasper remarks that she's done a lot of that. Jasper offers Steven to go on his first mission, which Steven accepts much to Lapis's glee and Peridot's worry. Upon arrival, Peridot gets Steven to wear a helmet, and has Jasper and Lapis scout ahead just in case. Lapis calls Steven over, showing him some slime residue from the Monster they've been tracking, which Peridot pulls Steven away, claiming it could be infectous. As Lapis chased Peridot with the residue, Jasper calls Steven over to scout ahead, and has him walk across a pillar, which Peridot flies him over instead. Under Jasper's orders, Steven climbs up a tall rock and observes the area for anything important. Peridot later sees this and catches up to him, just for Lapis to fly off with him. Peridot tries to follow, and Jasper forces her back as the two fly on. Lapis and Steven fly through the area, and find another river of the same sline residue. Lapis decides to fly down to find it, though Steven suggesting they should wait for the others, to which Lapis says they'll be fine. They both later come across the Gem Monster, Steven a bit disappointed though on sight of it. Lapis defeats it, and offers to have Steven bubble it. Steven procceeds to do so, and discovers that he actually could. He and Lapis show it to Peridot and Jasper, but Peridot cuts it short, and has Steven go home. Upon returning, Peridot says how he must be so happy to be home safe and sound, and tells him to head off for bed. Steven points out it's lunch time, and Peridot agrees to let him have lunch, but insists he should go to bed anyway. He does so, a bit reluctantly, and later wakes up in the middle of the night. He finds himself hook up to ther heart monitor again, and goes to the kitchen to get some chocolate milk, just for Peridot to charge in, worried that his heart "malfunctioned". Peridot procceeds to clean up the mess that occurred from it, but Steven yells at her, saying he's not tired. Peridot at first jots this up to the spilt milk, but Steven makes it clear that she didn't let him do anything, in spite of it being his first mission. Peridot simply gets mad at the tone, and annoyed, Steven then goes off to the Warp Pad, and activates it, leaving Peridot behind. Steven reappears at the same Gem site from earlier, and he then jumps into the slime residue from the river, races across the pillar, and climbs up onto the rock from earlier, all the while Peridot trying to stop him. He calms down and then explains to Peridot that while he knows that she cares for him, she has to let him do things on his own. Unfortunately, he ends up falling off the rock, and getting a concussion from it. He wakes up back in the temple the next morning with Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot with him. Peridot agrees that she'll make an effort to allow him more freedom. Steven asks if the check ups were going to stop, Peridot refusing as he just got a concussion, but still agrees that when he gets better, they'll make it once a week like he wanted. The episode ends with him getting his second pillow back. Features Characters *Steven Universe *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Jasper *Gem Monster Category:A to Z Category:AU